


Go the fuck back to sleep

by Matrired



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Scratching, cause of needle trauma, hibaris bad at it, mention of needles and experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrired/pseuds/Matrired
Summary: Note: Hibari is not that mean, I just didn't know how to title this
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 21





	1. Go the fuck back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/gifts).



> Same premise as rathalos' fic but kinda gay

At the wise age of 15, few things frightened Mukuro. He had witnessed and conjured enough horrors in his life to the point where no atrocity could faze him now. 

But nightmares were cruel. They reached deep into your subconscious without warning and ripped away what little control you had over your mind. They plunged you into horrifically realistic visions, they made you weak, and they struck terror so deep within you that even an illusionist like Mukuro couldn’t grasp the strings of his mind to regain control.

So when Mukuro woke up with a start, his eyes burning with unshed tears and his hands trembling as they clutched the sheets, he couldn’t help but bark out a frantic, bitter laugh at himself, at his own weakness.

He had felt everything, it was too vivid. The needles and tubes piercing his skin, the wire clip forcing his eye open, the blinding white light shining down on him upon the lab table. He had screamed. He heard his voice echo around the stark white walls. It was before he became desensitized to the experiments— before he became scornful of the world and therefore _stronger._

Mukuro scratched at his arms, still feeling the needles pricking his skin. The room he was in melded in and out of the lab from his dreams. He could feel his panic rise as he did a double take on his unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn’t Kokuyo. Where was he? He needed to get back to Kokuyo. He needed to find the others. _He was in danger._

Then a hand grabbed his wrist. 

He blindly shoved away whoever was next to him, and twisted around in the sheets only to find a very unsettled Hibari staring at him. There was a long pause as neither of them made a move. Even the prefect seemed at a loss for words as he awkwardly dropped his hand back on the blankets. 

“...You’re at my apartment.”

Oh, right. It all came back to him. Hibari had (somehow wordlessly) invited him over, and now they were sharing a bed. Funny how that happened. 

Mukuro took a shaky breath, trying to compose himself and think of a biting remark. Even if their rivalry had... developed, he still had a reputation to keep up in front of the Cloud guardian. He was honestly mortified to have shown himself in this state to someone outside of Kokuyo.

But before he could muster up any sort of coherent response, Hibari took hold of his sleeve and pulled him back down onto the bed. “Go back to sleep,” he mumbled, looking only slightly irritated.

Being in the middle of a panic attack didn’t stop Mukuro from blue-screening as he felt Hibari gingerly wrap his arms around him. The motion was awkward, clearly from lack of affection his whole life. Mukuro wasn’t sure what he had expected. Indeed even Hibari wouldn’t be cruel enough to ridicule him for being in this state, yet his gentleness was very much a surprise—and Mukuro had to admit, it was certainly not an unwelcome one.

It took nearly an hour for him to calm down. 

Hibari didn’t seem to mind as Mukuro clung harder to him with each bout of panic, when the plaster walls would flash into sterile tiles, when he’d feel the sting of needles in his arms again. If anything the cloud guardian would hold him tighter, and his presence would ground Mukuro once again.

By the time his vision finally went still, Mukuro still wasn’t feeling any better at all. 

That was fine.

The silence was much welcomed compared to how the Kokuyo gang would fuss over him back at home, the way they’d pull his shaken form into a pile and keep him distracted until the tremors subsided. It worked, he appreciated it deep down, but there were times when it was too much, or not enough. When the horrific thoughts in his head were only suppressed until the next nightmare. 

Here, he could just exist. He could heal at his own pace and sort through his thoughts in silence, and if the memories became too much, he could always bring his attention back to the person holding him. 

It took Mukuro another hour to fall back asleep. He woke up to sunlight filtering in through the blinds and Hibari’s arms still wrapped tightly around him. It seemed to be late morning, and he didn’t miss how the clock had ticked far past the time when Namimori was meant to start school.


	2. Mukuro I'm so fucking tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibar's POV; not necessary and half-assed compared to the last chapter but I wanted to write it

The Cloud guardian’s sleep was disturbed as he felt something at his side violently jostle. The next few seconds of blissful silence were then broken by a harsh, shakey “HA!” ringing through the air, making a very tired Hibari sit up in bed. 

The glowing hands of the clock on his nightstand indicated that it was 2am, and he could already feel his irritation grow. What in god’s name was Mukuro doing at this hour? He turned away from the clock to shoot him a glare, but his gaze immediately wavered. 

He had never seen Mukuro look so terrified—wide eyes staring into the distance and tense shoulders violently quaking. No, he wasn’t concerned… anyone would be deeply unsettled at the sight of Rokudo Mukuro like this.

A light raking noise brought his attention down to the other’s hands, where he was roughly scratching at his own skin. Even in the darkness he could make out dark lines starting to mar his skin. Hibari frowned and grabbed his wrist to stop the motion.

Ok, bad move. 

Hibari grunted as he was shoved back hard enough to hit the headboard. It wasn’t enough to cause him much pain, and it was much less jarring compared to the sight of Mukuro, now whirled around to face him with a frantic look in his eyes. Recognition flashed in his mismatched eyes. His mouth opened and closed his mouth a few times as his eyes still darted around the room in confusion. 

“...You’re at my apartment,” Hibari murmured after a second of silence. He watched Mukuro do a double take before visibly relaxing, exhaustion causing his shoulders to slump as he let out a shaky breath. 

And then he tried to speak. Hibari grimaced. No, it was much too early for this. He could see Mukuro trying to quirk his lips into that infuriating, ever-present smirk, ready to spew something about the human condition. 

He decided he didn’t want to deal with the Mist guardian right now—which was easier than admitting he cared—and grabbed his sleeve. “Go back to sleep,” he said, halfheartedly mustering as much aggression as he could while dragging Mukuro back onto the bed. He was barely awake to feel the lingering tremors, but in his stupor, when he was too sleepy to worry about his pride, he’d grumble and hold Mukuro tighter in an attempt to calm him down. 

And even when Hibari was well awake by the time he needed to get ready for school, he made no move to loosen his embrace on the Mist guardian.


End file.
